Mumia zmartwychwstała
}} I. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie można sformułować definitywnego i absolutnego sądu o tem, co wydarzyło się między Edwardem Bellingham i Williamem Monkhouse Lee i o przyczynie wielkiego strachu, przeżytego przez d‘Abercrombie Smitha. Zapewne, posiadamy kompletną i jasną relację z ust samego Smitha, relację wzmocnioną świadectwem służącego Thomasa Styles, czcigodnego duchownego Pluptre Petersona, członka starego uniwersytetu, tudzież innych osób, które przypadkowo był obecne przy tem lub owem wydarzeniu tego osobliwego łańcucha wypadków. Jednak odpowiedzialność w głównej części spada na samego Smitha i większość czytelników pomyśli, że właściwiej będzie raczej przypuścić, iż mózg ludzki, chociaż napozór zdrowy, miał pewne luki w swych tkankach i jakiś osobliwy błąd w swem funkcjonowaniu, aniżeli sadzić, że natura wyszła ze swego łożyska wśród białego dnia, w samem centrum nauki i światła w tak rozsławionym po świecie uniwersytecie oxfordzkim. Jeżeli jednak pomyślimy jak dalece drogi są ciasne i powikłane, jak słabe światło rzucają wszystkie lampy naszej wiedzy, gdy chcemy te drogi oświetlić, jakie otaczają je ciemności, jak wielkie i straszne wyłaniają się z nich niewyraźnie możliwości, gubiące się w cieniu, gdy sobie to wszystko uprzytomnimy, to przyjdziemy do wniosku, że śmiałym i bardzo ufnym w siebie musiałby być człowiek, któryby sądził, iż uda mu się ograniczyć te osobliwe ścieżki, na których błądzi umysł ludzki. W jednem skrzydle tego gmachu, który nazywamy starym uniwersytetem oxfordzkim znajduje się wieżyczka, pochodząca z bardzo dawnej epoki. Łuk, okalający jej otwartą bramę od góry, przygiął się w pośrodku pod ciężarem lat, a bloki szarego kamienia, pocentkowanego mchem, są powiązane sznurkami bluszczu, jak gdyby stara matka natura chciała je umocnić przeciw wichrom i burzom. Od drzwi biegną w górę spiralnie schody kamienne, prowadząc do dwóch przysionków, a zatrzymując się w trzecim. Schody te są zniekształcone i wydeptane głęboko przez liczne generacje poszukujące tu światła wiedzy. Życie biegło jak woda, z góry na dół, po tych krętych schodach i również jak woda pozostawiło tu wypolerowane przez zużycie ślady z epoki Plantagenetów aż do eleganckich kobiet XX wieku — co za piękny obraz życia angielskiego. Co pozostało obecnie z tych wszystkich nadziei, wszystkich wysiłków, wszystkich energij potężnych? Cóż pozostało oprócz grobów na cmentarzu i trumien zgniłych, zjedzonych przez robactwo? A tymczasem te ciche schody, ten stary mur szary ze swojemi dewizami i rytemi herbami, które można jeszcze odcyfrować na jego powierzchni niby jakieś groteskowe cienie, rzucone z poza zasłony minionych dni istnieją i trwają jeszcze. II. W maju roku 19... trzech młodych ludzi zajmowało apartamenta, z których otwierał się widok na kondygnacje starych schodów. Każdy taki apartament składał się poprostu z gabinetu i sypialni, podczas gdy odpowiednie pokoje parterowe były użyte na skład węgla oraz siedzibę dla służącego Tomasza Stylesa, którego obowiązkiem było obsługiwać trzech mężczyzn mieszkających ponad nim. Na prawo i na lewo znajdowały się sale lektury. W ten sposób mieszkańcy starej wieży byli do pewnego stopnia izolowani, co uczniom najpilniejszym bardzo odpowiadało, gdyż mieli kompletny spokój przy pracy. W owej epoce, o której będzie mowa trzech młodych ludzi zajmowało te mieszkania: Abercrombie Smith, Edward Bellingham nad nim i Wiliam Monohouse Lee na niższem piętrze. Pewnej pięknej nocy wiosennej o godz. 10 wieczorem Abercrombie Smith siedząc w fotelu z wyciągniętemi przed siebie nogami, palił fajeczkę z drzewa wiśniowego. Na podobnym zupełnie fotelu, również wygodnie rozparty siedział naprzeciwko niego jego dawny kolega szkolny Jephro Hastie. Obaj młodzieńcy byli ubrani w kostjumy flanelowe, ponieważ popołudnie spędzili na rzece. Pominąwszy ich kostjumy, wystarczyło przyjrzeć się wyrazistym ogorzałym twarzom i krzepkim postawom, aby skonstatować bez trudu, że to są ludzie, którzy mają upodobanie do wszystkiego co jest prawdziwie męskie i ma styczność z przyrodą. Obaj oni byli najlepszymi wioślarzami w Kollegjum. W ostatnich czasach jednak bardzo bliski egzamin rzucał cień na swobodę Smitha i przytrzymywał go przy książce, zezwalając zaledwie na oddawanie się sportowi przez kilka godzin w tygodniu. Stos książek medycznych na stole, kilka kości szkieletu, modele i rysunki anatomiczne, wskazywały na charakter studjów młodzieńca, podczas gdy para hantli i rękawice bokserskie porzucone na kominku, wykazywały, że kształcąc umysł, nie zaniedbuje jednak ćwiczeń fizycznych. Smith i Hastie znali się tak dobrze i tak dobrze rozumieli się, że mogli obecnie siedzieć obok siebie trwając w tem błogosławionem milczeniu, które jest dowodem najwznioślejszej przyjaźni. — Czy chcesz whisky? — zapytał wreszcie Abercrombie Smith — w karafce jest „Szkot“ a „Irladka“ w butelce. — Nie, dziękuję ci, przyszedłem tutaj po czaszki. Nie używam alkoholu w czasie pracy, a ty? — Pogrążony jestem w moich książkach i sądzę, że lepiej się od nich nie odrywać. Hastie wykonał ręką gest potwierdzenia, i obaj znowu pogrążyli się w uspakajającej nerwy ciszy. — A propos Smith — zapytał Hastie — czyś się zapoznał już z którym z twoich sąsiadów ze wspólnych schodów? — Skoro się spotkamy — kiwamy sobie głową na znak pozdrowienia i nic więcej. — Hm, byłoby lepiej, gdyby można pozostać przy tem, nie mam do nich zaufania. To znaczy, że nie mogę nic specjalnego powiedzieć przeciwko Monkhouse Lee. — Masz na myśli tego chudeusza? — Właśnie jego. To bardzo przyzwoity chłopiec, nie sądzę, aby mu było można co zarzucić. Ale niepodobna z nim obcować, nie obcując jednocześnie z Bellinghamem. — Bellingham, to ten gruby? — Tak, to ten gruby. A to jest człowiek, którego wolałbym zupełnie nie znać. Smith podniósł oczy i spojrzał na swojego towarzysza. — Co ci się w nim tak nie podoba — zapytał — czy pije, czy gra, czy wyraża się ordynarnie? Zwykle nie odznaczasz się taką surowością sądu. — Widać, że nie znasz tego człowieka, albowiem w przeciwnym razie nie stawiałbyś takich zapytań. Coś jest w tym człowieku odpychającego, coś ze wstrętnego płazu. Skoro go tylko zobaczę, dziwnie mi się ściska gardło. Jestem mocno przekonany, że ten człowiek ma jakieś ukryte, złe strony charakteru, że życie jego pełne jest ciemnych plam. A jednak nie jest bynajmniej człowiekiem głupim. To podobno najtęższy specjalista, jakiego kiedykolwiek miało Kollegjum. — Medycyna, czy literatura? — Języki wschodnie. To prawdziwy djabeł w tej dziedzinie. Chillingworth, który go spotkał kiedyś w Arabji, opowiadał, iż mówi on po koptyjsku z Koptami, po arabsku z Beduinami i to tak biegle, że zachwyceni gotowi byli całować kraj jego płaszcza. W skałach tamtejszych żyje kilku starych pustelników, którzy spoglądają na wszystko ze swoich wyżyn i plują, kiedy spotkają przypadkiem cudzoziemca. A gdy zobaczyli tego Bellinghama, gdy przemówił do nich kilka słów, padli przed nim na twarze. Chillingworth oświadczył, że nigdy w życiu nie widział czegoś podobnego. A Bellingham tak się zachowywał, jakby to była najnaturalniejsza w świecie rzecz i jakby mu się taki hołd należał. Uwijał się wśród nich najspokojniej i przemawiał do nich z wysoka, niby jakiś wuj, który przyjechał z dalekiej podróży. — To nie źle jak na ucznia starej wszechnicy oxfordzkiej, nieprawdaż? A dlaczego powiadasz, że nie można znać Lee, nie obcując jednocześnie z Bellinghamem? — Ponieważ Bellingham jest zaręczony z jego siostrą Heleną. Powiadam ci Smith, że to urocza dziewczyna! znam dobrze całą rodzinę. Wstrętną jest sama myśl, że ona ma stać się własnością tego bydlaka. Ropucha i gołąbek, oto co mi zawsze przypominają. Abercrombie Smith uśmiechnął się i wytrząsnął popiół ze swojej fajki. — No mój chłopcze, mów szczerze — rzekł. — Trudno mi bowiem wierzyć, ażebyś się kierował tylko samemi uprzedzeniami, czy nie masz innych zarzutów przeciwko temu chłopcu, którego zdajesz się darzyć tak wielką antympatją? — Znam ją od dziecka tę małą słodką Helenę i nie chciałbym, ażeby ryzykowała swoje szczęście. A to stanowczo ryzyko. On ma wygląd zwierzęcy i charakter musi mieć zwierzęcy. Czy przypominasz sobie jego kłótnie z Long Nortonem? — Ależ nie, zapominasz ciągle, że ja przecież jestem tutaj od niedawna. — To prawda, było to ubiegłej zimy. Znasz przecież drogę tę, która biegnie wzdłuż wybrzeża rzeki. Kilku kolegów szło nią z Bellinghamem na czele. Stara kramarka z placu targowego kroczyła ku nim z przeciwnej strony. Padał właśnie deszcz, wiesz dobrze w co się obracają te równiny w czasie deszczu. Wąska droga biegnie pomiędzy rzeką a wielkiem bagniskiem prawie tak szerokiem jak ona. I oto wyobraź sobie, co robi ten wieprz opasły, staje i popycha tę starą kobietę w błoto, tak że i ona cała i jej towary kompletnie się czarną cieczą zaplapały. Staruszka rozpłakała się a Long Norton, najmilszy chłopiec pod słońcem, powiedział temu bydlakowi, co myśli o jego zachowaniu. Jedno słowo wywołało drugie i wreszcie zirytowany Norton palnął laską w plecy tego podłego grubasa. Sprawa ta nabrała djabelskiego rozgłosu i doprawdy warto widzieć spojrzenia, jakie Bellingham rzuca Nortonowi, skoro się spotkają. Tam do licha, to już jedenasta godzina. — Nie wstawaj, zapal jeszcze fajeczkę. — Spieszy mi się. Gawędzę tutaj z tobą, zamiast wziąć się do mojej pracy, która na mnie czeka. Pożyczasz mi twojej czaszki. Wiliam już od miesiąca ma moją. Wziąłbym także twoje kości ucha, jeżeli ich sam nie będziesz potrzebował. Widząc przyzwalający gest kolegi rzekł: — Dziękuję ci, nie potrzebuję żadnej torby, zaniosę to tak w ręku. Dobrej nocy mój chłopcze — a nie zapominaj, co ci mówiłem o twoim sąsiedzie. III. Skoro Hastie zabrawszy swoje preparaty anatomiczne zszedł na dół po krętych schodach, Smith przysunął fotel bliżej lampy i zatopił się w studjowaniu olbrzymiego tomu w zielonych okładkach, zdobnego wielkiemi, kolorowanemi tablicami. Młody student chociaż świeżo przybyły do Oxfordu nie był już nowicjuszem w medycynie. Pracował przez kilka lat w Glasgow i w Berlinie, a zbliżający się egzamin miał mu nadać definitywne prawo wykonywania praktyki lekarskiej. Był to człowiek, który ze swojemi energicznie zarysowanemi ustami, szerokiem czołem, inteligencją tryskającą z trochę twardych rysów, jeżeli nie posiadał genjuszu, to w każdym razie zdradzał tyle energji i cierpliwości i sił duchowych, że rokował najlepsze nadzieje. Smith pomimo swej młodości, zdobył sobie już doskonałą markę w Szkocji i w Niemczech a obecnie wszystko wskazywało na to, że dzięki swej pilności i niezmordowanej pracy wyrobi sobie imię i w Oxfordzie. Smith przepędził znowu godzinę nad książkami i wskazówki stojącego na sąsiednim stole zegara, zatrzymały się na godzinie 12-tej, gdy nagle jakiś hałas zwrócił uwagę studenta. Był to dźwięk ostry i świszczący, niby oddech człowieka, który upada pod wrażeniem jakiegoś nagłego i silnego wzruszenia. Smith oderwał oczy od kart książki i wytężył słuch. Nikt nie mieszkał ani obok niego, ani ponad nim, a zatem hałas, który mu przerwał pracę, pochodził z mieszkania sąsiada z niższego piętra, z mieszkania tego samego sąsiada, o którym Hastie właśnie wyrażał się w tak nieprzychylny sposób. Natomiast Smith nie żywił do Bellinghama żadnych złych uprzedzeń i raczej był zdania, że Hastie myli się, przypisując Bellinghamowi jakieś ukryte tajemnicze wady i przywary. Skoro przez jakiś czas hałas nie powtarzał się, Smith miał już zamiar zabrać się z powrotem do roboty, gdy nagle ciszę nocy rozdarł krzyk straszliwy — prawdziwy krzyk zgrozy. Rozpaczliwe wezwanie człowieka, terroryzowanego przez jakąś nieodpartą siłę. Student zerwał się z fotelu i rzucił książkę na ziemię. Smith był wprawdzie człowiekiem o mocnych nerwach, ale w tym krzyku, mącącym ciszę nocną, było coś tak strasznego, tak groźnego, że krew lodowaciała w żyłach. Przez chwilę wahał się co począć w tym wypadku, zastanawiał się, czy ma zbiec na dół. Tkwił w nim silnie narodowy wstręt, właściwy wszystkim Anglikom do wstrząsających scen, a swego sąsiada znał przecież tak mało, że nie mógł sobie przypisywać prawa interwencji odnośnie do jego spraw. Wahał się jeszcze jak postąpić, gdy nagle posłyszał odgłos szybkich kroków na schodach. Młody Monkhouse Lee nawpół tylko ubrany, blady jak płótno wpadł do jego pokoju. — Chodź ze mną — krzyknął — Bellingham zachorował. Abercrombie Smith pobiegł za kolegą do mieszkania, położonego tuż pod jego własnem. Pomimo, że myśl jego była zaabsorbowana tem, co zaszło, nie mógł się powstrzymać, aby po wejściu do pokoju nie rzucić wokoło zdziwionym wzrokiem. Zaiste urządzenie tego pokoju nie było przeciętnem i przypominało raczej muzeum, aniżeli gabinet pracy. Ściany i nawet sufit pokryte były dziesiątkami dziwacznych szczątków egipskich, czy wschodnich: nienaturalnie wielkie osoby, o ostrych linjach, dźwigające jakieś ciężary lub broń, tworzyły w sali dziwaczny fryz. Ponad tem wznosiły się posążki o głowach byków, bocianów, kotów, psów, jacyś monarchowie o oczach wyciętych w migdał, których głowy przybrane były w wieńce ze żmij, dziwne bóstwa w kształcie skarabeuszów egipskich, rżnięte w lapislazuli. Horus, Izyda i Ozyrys spoglądali z każdej niszy, z każdej etażerki, z wyżyn sufitu, na którym był zawieszony również wielki krokodyl o zwieszającej się szczęce. W pośrodku tego oryginalnego gabinetu stał duży czworokątny stół, przywalony stosem pism, butelek i zasuszonych liści rośliny, zdającej się być w pokrewieństwie z palmą. Wszystkie te najrozmaitsze przedmioty nagromadzone były bezładnie, widocznie w tym celu, aby zrobić miejsce sarkofagowi mumji, którą widocznie przeniesiono z pod ściany przed stół. Sama zaś mumja, a był to widok okropny, bo jej głowa wydawała się niby zwęglona, napół wyjęta ze swojej trumny, trzymała ręce kościste o palcach zakrzywionych na kształt szponów na stole. Wielki rulon zżółkłego papyrusu oparty był o sarkofag, a właściciel tego mieszkania siedział w fotelu z głową odrzuconą w tył, z oczyma osłupiałemi zgrozą, trzymając rękę kurczowo na szczęce krokodyla, który zwisał ponad jego głową. Grube jego wargi w tej chwili zupełnie prawie błękitne, przy każdym oddechu wydawały świszczący dźwięk. — Boże mój! On umiera — wykrzyknął przerażony Monkhouse Lee. Monkhouse, bardzo przystojny szczupły młodzieniec, ze smagłą cerą i czarnemi oczyma, o typie raczej hiszpańskim, aniżeli angielskim. Żywą gestykulacją swoją odbijał od flegmatycznego po anglo-saksońsku Abercrombie Smitha. — Zdaje mi się, że to tylko zemdlenie — oświadczył medyk. — Pomóż mi, weź go za nogi, tak, a teraz połóż go na sofie. Aha, przedtem trzeba stamtąd pozbierać te wszystkie djabły z drzewa. On przyjdzie do siebie, jeżeli mu rozepniemy kołnierzyk i natrzemy mu skronie wodą. Co mu się stało właściwie? — Nie mam pojęcia. Usłyszałem nagle krzyk. Pospieszyłem natychmiast na górę, wiesz przecież, że jesteśmy sobie blizcy. Dziękuję ci bardzo, żeś zechciał zejść. — Serce mu bije, niby kastaniety w tańcu — rzekł Smith, kładąc swoją rękę na pierś nieprzytomnego człowieka. — Zdaje mi się, że on uległ jakiemuś przerażeniu ponad wszelki wyraz. Pryśnij mu w twarz wodą. Taki dziwny wyraz ma teraz jego fizjognomja. Zaiste była to twarz równie dziwna, jak odpychająca, o niezwykłym rysunku i barwach. Oblicze Bellinghama było blade, ale nie tą zwykłą bladością, jaką wywołuje przerażenie. Zdawało się, że krew kompletnie uciekła ze skóry. Bellingham zawsze bardzo tęgi, obecnie wydawał się jeszcze tęższym, ponieważ skóra zwisała mu luźno, tworząc fałdy. Krótkie kasztanowate włosy były wzburzone, a z pośród nich wyglądało dwoje wielkich grubych uszu. Stalowo szare oczy pozostały otwarte, tylko źrenice jego się rozszerzyły i zdawały się spoglądać przed siebie osłupiałem wejrzeniem. Medykowi badającemu zemdlonego wydało się, że nigdy chyba na żadnym człowieku nie odbiły się dosadniej charakterystyczne cechy przerażenia. Mimowoli myśl jego powróciła do ostrzeżeń, jakich Hastie udzielał mu przed godziną. — Co za djabeł mógł go tak przestraszyć? — To mumja. — Mumja? Jakim sposobem mumja? — Nie wiem. To bardzo niezdrowe dla nerwów zadawać się zbytnio z mumjami. Wolałbym, aby mój przyszły szwagier zaniechał tego zajęcia. To już po raz drugi narobił mi takiego strachu. Taki sam atak zdarzył się ubiegłej zimy. Znalazłem go wówczas w takim samym, jak obecnie, stanie, z tą samą mumją tuż przed nim. — Na cóż mu ta mumja? — Mumje to jego pasja. Wie o tem więcej, aniżeli jakikolwiek inny człowiek w Anglji. Wolałbym jednak, ażeby się tem mniej zajmował. — Ach, zaczyna przychodzić do siebie. Lekkie barwy życia ukazały się na trupich policzkach Bellinghama. Powieki jego zadrgały. Dłonie przedtem ściśnięte w pięść rozwarły się. Dłubie, słabe westchnienie przecisnęło się przez zęby. Nagle podniósłszy głowę rzucił wzrokiem dokoła siebie. Gdy oczy jego ujrzały mumję, zeskoczył natychmiast ze sofy, pochwycił rulon papyrusu, wrzucił po do szuflady, zamknął na klucz, a potem chwiejąc się a nogach, powrócił do sofy. — Co się stało? — zapytał. — Czego chcecie moi przyjaciele? — Krzyczałeś strasznie — rzekł Monkhouse Lee. Zemdlałeś. Jeżeliby nasz sąsiad z góry nie zszedł do ciebie, to nie wiadomo doprawdy, coby się z tobą stało. — Ach, to Abercrombie Smith? — rzekł Bellingham, spoglądać na medyka. — Dziękuję panu, żeś przyszedł. Cóż za głupiec ze mnie, cóż za głupiec. Ujął głowę swą w obie ręce i zaczął śmiać się niepowstrzymanym śmiechem. — No dosyć, dajmy temu spokój — rzekł Smith, wzruszając ramionami. — Pańskie nerwy są stanowczo rozstrojone, trzeba dać spokój tym zabawkom z mumjami po nocy, ponieważ może się pan doprowadzić do formalnej choroby nerwowej. — Wątpię, — rzekł Bellingham, — aby pan okazał więcej zimnej krwi, gdyby pan był widział... — Co takiego? — Ach nic, chcę tylko powiedzieć, że wątpię, aby pan mógł siedzieć w nocy, patrząc w twarz tej mumji, nie nadszarpując swoich nerwów. Ma pan istotnie rację, przyznaję, że przeliczyłem się z własnemi siłami. Ale obecnie czuję się zupełnie dobrze. A jednak, proszę pana, niech pan nie odchodzi, niech pan poczeka jeszcze kilka minut, zanim przyjdę zupełnie do siebie. — Zanadto duszno jest w pańskim pokoju — zauważył młody medyk i otworzył okno, pozwalając wtargnąć do pokoju fali świeżego powietrza. — To te liście tak pachną — rzekł Bellingham. Ujął w palce jeden ze suchych liście palmowych, leżących na stole i potrzymał go ponad szkłem lampy. Ku sufitowi wzniósł się wielki kłąb dymu, a atmosfera pokoju przesyciła się ostrym, drażniącym zapachem. — To święta roślina, roślina kapłanów, — rzekł Bellingham. — Czy rozumie pan jakikolwiek język wschodni, panie Smith? — Ani słowa. Zdawało się, że odpowiedź ta zdejmuje jakiś ciężar z mózgu egiptologa. — Aha, — zaczął znowu Bellingham. — Ile też czasu upłynęło od chwili, kiedy pan wszedł tutaj do mnie, aż do momentu odzyskania przezemnie przytomności? — Może cztery do pięciu minut. — Tak sobie wyobrażałem, że to nie mogło trwać długo, — rzekł egiptolog, oddychając głęboko — jednak, co to za dziwna rzecz taka utrata przytomności. Traci się wszelką miarę czasu. Według moich odczuwań, nie mógłbym powiedzieć, czy tu chodziło o sekundy, czy o tygodnie. Ten oto jegomość, który zapakowany jest do tego sarkofagu, znalazł się tam za czasów jedenastej dynastji. Czternaście wieków wstecz. A jednak, gdyby go zapytać, czy mu się czas zdłużył, bezwątpienia powiedziałby, że minęło to dlań, niby jedna chwila. Nieprawdaż, że to niezwykle piękna mumja panie Smith? Smith przybliżył się do stołu i wzrokiem fachowca badał czarny kształt, znajdujący się przed nim. Rysy były doskonale zachowane, a dwoje małych oczu, niby dwa orzeszki, kryły się w głębi czarnych orbit. Skóra wyschnięta była starannie, naciągnięta na kości. Czarne twarde włosy opadały na uszy. Dwa małe, niby zęby szczura wysuwały się z poza dolnej wargi. Mumja ta ze swoją wydłużoną głową, robiła jakieś dziwne wrażenie wewnętrznej ukrytej energji. Było to wrażenie tak silne, że medykowi ścisnęło się gardło. — Nie znam imienia tej mumji, — rzekł Bellingham, przesuwając ręką po tej wyschłej głowie. — Widzi pan, że brakuje zewnętrznego sarkofagu z napisami. Nr. 249, to obecne jedyne jej imię. O widzi pan tutaj ten numer na sarkofagu, to numer z licytacji, na której tę mumję kupiłem. — Musiał to być swego czasu piękny chłopiec — zauważył Smith. — To był olbrzym. Mumja ma przeszło sześć stop wysokości. Był on zatem olbrzymem w swoim środowisku, ponieważ Egipcjanie nigdy nie należeli do olbrzymów. Niech pan dotknie tych wielkich kości. Przypuszczam, że za życia niebezpieczne było z nim zadzierać. — Może pomagał on układać temi rękami kamienie piramid — rzekł Monkhouse Lee, obrzucając spojrzeniem pełnem wstrętu te brudne, zakrzywione pazury. — O, nie ma obawy, ten młodzieniec był zakonserwowany, zabalsamowany, według najbardziej wyrafinowanych metod. Takich luksusów nie stosowano do ludzi z niższego stanu. Ten oto nasz egipski przyjaciel z pewnością pochodził z rasy szlachetnej. — Dlaczego pan się tak przypatruje temu małemu napisowi koło jego nogi, panie Smith? — Zdaje się panu i takbym nic nie odczytał, powiedziałem panu przecież, że nie zmam się na językach wschodnich. — Ach prawda, przypuszczam, że to imię tego człowieka, który balsamował. Musiał to być fachowy i sumienny pracownik. Zaiste, pomyślcie panowie ile dzieł nowożytnych mogłoby przetrwać 4000 lat? Mówił dalej w tym tonie na pozór swobodnym i wesołym, ale dla Smitha widocznem było, że drży jeszcze cały z przerażenia. Ręce jego i dolna warga drgały nerwowo, a oczy powracały ciągle do ponurego współlokatora z zamierzchłych czasów. Pomimo tego całego zdenerwowania w tonie jego głosu i zachowania się, dawało się odczuwać coś, niby tryumf. Oczy błyszczały, a kroki, któremi przebiegał pokój tam i z powrotem, były lekkie i sprężyste. Robił wrażenie człowieka, który po przebyciu ciężkiej próby, nie pozbył się jeszcze jej śladów, ale zadowolony jest, ponieważ zbliżyła go ona do celu. — Jak to, pan chce już odejść? — zapytał, skoro Smith powstał ze sofy. Widoczne perspektywa samotności budziła w nim znowu jakieś trwogi. Wyciągnął rękę, jakby chcąc zatrzymać gościa. — Tak, muszę już odejść, mam dużo pracy. Pan czuje się przecież już zupełnie dobrze. Sądzę jednak, że przy pańskim systemie nerwowym lepiej byłoby, gdyby pan się oddawał studjom mniej denerwującym. — O, naogół nie jestem wcale nerwowy i badałem już inne mumje. — Zemdlałeś ostatnim razem — zauważył Monkhouse Lee. — Ach tak, to prawda. Zażyję jakiś środek uspakajający nerwy, lub też spróbuję leczyć się metodą elektryzacji. Wszak nie odchodzisz jeszcze Lee! — Zrobię jak zechcesz Ned. — A zatem zejdę do ciebie i położę się w twojem mieszkaniu na kanapie. Dobranoc panie Smith. Przykro mi doprawdy, że musiałem pana deranżować z powodu takiego głupstwa. Uścisnęli sobie ręce. Medyk w chwili, gdy szedł na górę po spiralnych schodach posłyszał zgrzyt klucza w zamku i kroki swoich dwóch nowych znajomych, którzy kierowali, się razem na niższe piętro. IV. W ten to sposób nawiązały się stosunki Edwarda Bellinghama z Abercrombie Smithem. Coprawda ten ostatni nie miał zamiaru znajomości tej posuwać zbyt daleko. Natomiast Bellingham zdawał się poszukiwać towarzystwa swego sąsiada i zachowywał się wobec niego w sposób tak uprzedzający, czasem wprost natrętny, że Smith nie stając się niegrzecznym, musiał jednakowoż reagować na nie wyraźnym chłodem. Bellingham dwukrotnie przychodził dziękować Smithowi za jego pomoc przy owym nocnym wypadku. A potem niejednokrotnie ofiarowywał mu książki, pisma i starał się wyrządzać te wszelkie drobne usługi, jakie jeden nieżonaty sąsiad może zaofiarować drugiemu sąsiadującemu z nim samotnikowi. Smith przekonał się wkrótce, że Bellingham jest człowiekiem, który dużo czytał, że umysł posiada rozległy i niezwykłą pamięć. Zachowanie jego było tak łagodne i uprzejme, że po pewnym czasie można było zapomnieć o wrażeniu odpychającem, powodowanem przez powierzchowny jego wygląd. Dla człowieka przemęczonego pracą mógł on być towarzyszem bardzo zajmującym, toteż wkrótce Smith, zapominając o dawnej swojej antypatji i uprzedzeniach zaczął mile przyjmować wizyty sąsiada i nawet mu je oddawał. Uderzyło go to, że sąsiad jego choć niewątpliwie obdarzony wielką inteligencją zdawał się mieć w swoim umyśle jakieś ziarenko obłąkania. Niekiedy Bellingham zaczynał mówić tonem podniosłym, emfatycznym, prawie władczym, kontrastującym wybitnie z prostotą jego życia. — To cudowna przecież rzecz, wykrzykiwał, jeżeli się czuje, że można rozkazywać potęgom złym i dobrym — aniołowi miłosierdzia i demonowi zemsty. O Monkhouse Lee wyraził się kiedyś w następujących słowach: — Lee, to dobry chłopak, uczciwy człowiek, ale niema sił, ani ambicji. Nie nadałby się na wspólnika dla człowieka, chcącego przedsięwziąć coś wielkiego, to nie dla mnie wspólnik!... Słuchając takich i tym podobnych uwag, które wydawały mi się zgoła niedorzecznemi Smith palił spokojnie fajkę, puszczał kłęby dymu, potrząsał głową i udzielał swemu sąsiadowi porad lekarskich. Ordynował mu jak najwięcej świeżego powietrza, a mniej pracy, zwłaszcza w godzinach nocnych. U Bellinghama w ostatnim czasie rozwinęło się przyzwyczajenie, które Smith uważał za objaw osłabienia umysłowego. Oto mówił on ustawicznie sam do siebie. W późnych godzinach nocnych, gdy już nie mógł mieć gości, Smith słyszał jego głos ponad sobą. Bellingham wygłaszał jakiś monolog, długi, nieskończony, przechodzący chwilami w cichutki szept, dosłyszalny jednakowoż wśród nocnej ciszy. Te nocne monologi denerwowały medyka do tego stopnia, że wspominał o tem często swojemu sąsiadowi. Bellingham czerwienił się wówczas i przeczył, jakoby wypowiedział choćby jedno słowo. Jednakowoż Abercrombie Smith, musiał wierzyć przedewszystkiem własnym uszom, zwłaszcza, że znalazł potwierdzenie swych obserwacyj u innego człowieka. Tom Styles, stary służący o pomarszczonej twarzy, który obsługiwał mieszkańców wieży, zapytał go pewnego dnia: — Panie doktorze, czy pan sądzi, że p. Bellingham jest zdrowy? — Czy jest zdrowy? — To jest, czy on zdrowy na głowę? — Dlaczegóżby miał być chorym na głowę? — No, ja nie wiem proszę pana, ale jego przyzwyczajenia ogromnie się zmieniły w ostatnich czasach. Jest on zupełnie innym człowiekiem, niż był dawniej, pomimo, że i przedtem to był zupełnie inny człowiek, aniżeli wszyscy panowie, aniżeli p. Hastie, albo pan. On mówi sam do siebie jakieś okropne rzeczy. Dziwię się, że panu to nie przeszkadza. Nie wiem doprawdy, co mam począć? — Nie rozumiem, co to was właściwie obchodzi, Styles? — A jednak, to mnie interesuje, panie Smith. Może nie mam racji, ale jednak nie mogę się powstrzymać, aby się tem nie interesować. Niekiedy mi się zdaje, że ja jestem i ojcem i matką moich młodych panów. Wszyscy oni zwracają się do mnie jeżeli coś jest w nieporządku, ja zawsze umiem znaleźć jakąś radę, ale mister Bellingham proszę pana? Muszę wiedzieć przecież, kto chodzi nieraz po pokoju, gdy on wychodzi, a drzwi jego pokoju są zamknięte. — Styles, mówicie głupstwa. — Możliwe proszę pana, ale to jednak słyszałem na moje własne uszy, gdy... — Styles, powtarzam, że mówicie głupstwa... — Dobrze, proszę pana, zadzwoni pan na mnie kiedy pan mnie będzie potrzebował. Smith nie zwracał uwagi na gadaninę starego służącego, ale pewien wypadek, który się zdarzył w kilka dni potem, zrobił na nim przykre wrażenie i przypomniał mu słowa starego Thoma Stylesa. Pewnego wieczora Bellingham przyszedł go odwiedzić dosyć późno i dzielił się z nim interesującemi wspomnieniami o mogiłach z górnego Egiptu, gdy nagle Smith, który posiadał słuch niezmiernie czuły, posłyszał wyraźnie szelest drzwi otwieranych na dole. — Ktoś wszedł do pańskiego pokoju, albo też wyszedł stamtąd zauważył. Bellingham zerwał się na równe nogi i przez chwilę pozostawał bez ruchu i bez słowa. Miał minę człowieka na poły przerażonego, na poły niedowierzającego. — Zamknąłem drzwi na klucz... Jestem prawie że pewny, że je zamknąłem... wyjąkał, nikt nie mógłby ich otworzyć. — Słyszę, że ktoś idzie po schodach w tej chwili — rzekł Smith. Bellingham rzucił się do drzwi — zamknął je gwałtownie za sobą i szybko zbiegł po schodach. Smith rozpoznał słuchem, że zatrzymał się w połowie drogi i zdawało mu się również, że słyszy jakieś szepty. W chwilę potem, drzwi na dole zamknęły się, klucz zgrzytnął w zamku, a Bellingham z kroplami potu na bladej twarzy powrócił do pokoju Smitha. — Wszystko w porządku — rzekł opadając ciężko na fotel. — To ten idjotyczny pies. Popchnął drzwi i otwarł je. Nie pojmuję, jak mogłem zapomnieć zamknąć je na klucz. — Nie wiedziałem, że pan ma wogóle psa — rzekł Smith, uważnie spoglądając na wzburzoną twarz swego gościa. — Tak jest mam psa... coprawda od niedawna... muszę się go pozbyć, sprawia mi mnóstwo kłopotów. — Wyobrażam sobie, że go tak trudno jest trzymać w zamknięciu. Zdawałoby się przecież, że dosyć zamknąć drzwi poprostu, nie trzeba ich wcale zamykać na klucz. — To bardzo silny pies, a boję się, żeby się gdzie nie zapodział. To bardzo piękny okaz, nie chciałbym go utracić. — Jestem sam wielkim amatorem psów — zauważył Smith, obserwując uważnie Bellinghama. — Czy mógłby mi pan pokazać to piękne zwierzę? — Najchętniej, ale nie dzisiaj wieczorem. Mam się z kimś spotkać teraz. A zatem spóźniłem się już o kwadrans... sądzę, że pan mi wybaczy... Wziął kapelusz i szybko wyszedł z pokoju. Smith usłyszał kroki jego, zmierzające do mieszkania, a potem doszło jego uszu zgrzytanie klucza, zamykającego drzwi od wewnątrz. V. To zdarzenie pozostawiło niemiłe wspomnienie w umyśle młodego medyka. Bellingham skłamał i to skłamał tak niezręcznie, że łatwo się było domyśleć jakichś bardzo poważnych pobudek, skłaniających go do ukrywania prawdy. Smith wiedział dobrze, że jego sąsiad niema żadnego psa. Zdawał sobie również sprawę z tego, że kroki zasłyszane na schodach nie były stąpaniem zwierzęcia. Ale jeżeli to nie był pies, to któż to był? Wszakże Styles stwierdził już, że po pokoju Bellinghama w czasie jego nieobecności ktoś chodzi. Czyżby to miała być kobieta? Smith skłonnym był do takiego przypuszczenia. Gdyby to okazało się prawdą, wówczas Bellinghamowi wykrycie jego tajemnicy przez władze uniwersyteckie groziło wydaleniem. Tą trwogą można było wytłumaczyć jego zdenerwowanie i kłamstwa. A jednak wydawało się wprost nieprawdopodobne, aby student mógł dłuższy czas ukrywać kobietę w swym pokoju. Wszak toby musiało wyjść zaraz na jaw. Jakiekolwiek były pobudki postępowania Bellinghama, w każdym razie tkwiło w nich coś niemiłego. Smith powróciwszy do swych książek, postanowił udaremnić wszelkie usiłowania dalszego poufałego współżycia ze strony kompromitującego choć złotoustego sąsiada. Nie danem mu jednak było pracować spokojnie tego wieczoru. Zaledwie zagłębił się w pracy, gdy dały się słyszeć ciężkie, pośpieszne kroki i przeskakiwanie trzech schodów naraz. Hastie w flanelowem ubraniu wpadł jak burza do pokoju. — Jeszcze przy pracy, zawołał on, rzucając się w głąb fotelu — co za „kujon“ z ciebie! Zdaje mi się, że gdyby nawet trzęsienie ziemi zburzyło Oxford, to ty najspokojniej, pośród gruzów, pracowałbyś dalej, nie podnosząc nosa z nad twoich książek. Nie chcę cię też długo nudzić, puszczę sobie kilka razy dymek i uciekam. — Cóż słychać nowego? — zapytał Smith. — Nic wielkiego, tylko ta historja z Nortonem? Czyś co słyszał o tem? — Co się stało? — Dokonano na niego napadu. — Napadu? — Tak jest, w chwili, gdy skręcał na High-Street. — Ale któż?... — Oto właśnie pytanie, w tem tkwi cała tajemnica. Norton przysięga, że to nie była istota ludzka, a sądząc ze śladów, jakie pozostały mu na szyji gotów jestem podzielać jego zdanie. — Więc cóż to takiego? Czy mamy wierzyć w duchy? — Abercrombie Smith pogardliwym uśmiechem wyraził swój sceptycyzm naukowy. — Ależ nie. Ani ja, ani Norton nie myślimy o żadnych duchach. Nie wykluczoną jest jednakowoż rzeczą, że z jakiejś menażerji uciekła w ostatnim czasie wielka małpa i że to zwierzę błądzi po okolicy. Norton przechodzi codziennie przez tę ulicę i prawie zawsze o tej samej godzinie. W tem miejscu znajduje się wielkie drzewo. Norton miał wrażenie, że owa tajemnicza istota spadła na niego z drzewa. Jakkolwiek rzecz się miała, był już na pół uduszony przez dwoje ramion, tak silnych i tak cienkich, jak dwa pręty stalowe. Nie widział nic, oprócz tych dwojga ramion ściskających gwałtownie jego szyję. Tracąc głowę zawył, wówczas na pomoc pospieszyło mu dwóch przechodniów. To „coś“ przeskoczyło przez mur, jak kot. Nie mógł dokładnie rozróżnić co to takiego. Norton doznał silnego wstrząśnienia, mogę cię zapewnić. — Rzeczywiście dziwna historja z tym tajemniczym dusicielem, zauważył Smith. — Dusiciel ten miał długie pazury i przeskoczył przez mur jak kot. Ale a propos, twój sąsiad ucieszyłby się, gdyby się o tem dowiedział. Ma on urazę do Nortona, a o ile go znam, nie jest on człowiekiem, któryby zapominał o urazach. Słuchajno drogi kolego, co to za myśl przyszła ci nagle do głowy?... — Żadna, odrzucił krótko Smith. Podskoczył jednak na krześle, a twarz jego miała taki wyraz, jakgdyby nagle mózg jego nawiedziła jakaś nieprzyjemna myśl. — Możnaby sądzić, że w tem, co powiedziałem coś cię uderzyło. Ale, ale, podobno zawarłeś bliższą znajomość z Bellinghamem. Wspominał mi o tem Monkhouse Lee. — Tak jest, znam go trochę. Odwiedził mnie tu raz czy dwa razy. — No, jesteś już dość starym, aby sam uważać na siebie, bo co do mnie to nie uważam tego pana za człowieka pewnego, chociaż przyznaję, że ma wielkie zdolności. Przekonasz się o tem zresztą wkrótce sam. Dowidzenia kolego. Rozgrywam jutro zawody z Mullinsem o puchar wicekanclerza. Początek zawodów o godzinie 8-mej. Pamiętaj, przyjdź!... Smith odłożył swą fajkę i powrócił do książek, ale przy najlepszej woli nie mógł skoncentrować uwagi przy pracy, której zawsze oddawał się z takim zapałem. Myśl jego powracała ciągle do człowieka, który mieszkał tuż pod nim i do tajemnicy czającej się w jego mieszkaniu. Myślał o napadzie, którego ofiarą padł Norton i o nienawiści, jaką miał Bellingham żywić do Nortona. Dwa te fakty łączyły się w jego umyśle jak gdyby istniało pomiędzy nimi jakieś tajemnicze wiązadło. A jednak podejrzenie było tak niejasne, tak fantastyczne, że nie śmiał go prawie sam przed sobą wypowiedzieć. — Niech go djabli wezmą — wykrzyknął Smith, rzucając swój podręcznik patologji na podłogę. — Zepsuł mi całą noc pracy, a to już wystarczający powód, gdyby nawet nie było innego, abym go o ile możności unikał w przyszłości. VI. Przez następnych dziesięć dni medyk zagłębił się tak dokładnie w swej pracy, że nie widział ani słyszał nic o dwóch swoich sąsiadach, mieszkających na niższym piętrze. Jednakowoż pewnego popołudnia, gdy schodził ze schodów w chwili kiedy mijał drzwi mieszkania Bellinghama, drzwi te otwarły się i ukazał się w nich Monkhouse Lee. Oczy młodzieńca błyszczały gniewem, irytacja wzdymała jego policzki o oliwkowej cerze. Bellingham szedł tuż za nim. Jego tłusta, nalana twarz drżała jakąś zła namiętnością. — Głupi jesteś — zasyczał — pożałujesz tego. — Być może — wykrzyknął tamten — proszę jednak sobie zapamiętać to, co powiedziałem: skończone raz nazawsze, nie chcę więcej o tem słyszeć. — Przyrzekłeś jednakowoż... — I dotrzymam obietnicy. Nikomu nie powiem, ale wolałbym, moją małą Ewę widzieć w grobie. Skończone raz nazawsze. Moja siostra zrobi tak, jak jej polecę. Nie chcemy pana więcej widzieć i znać!... Smith mimowoli musiał wysłuchać tej gwałtownej wymiany słów, przyspieszył jednakowoż kroku, nie chcąc się wdzierać w czyjeś tajemnice, a tem mniej brać udziału w kłótni. Pomiędzy tymi dwoma ludźmi, którzy dotychczas żyli ze sobą tak dobrze, przyszło snać do poważnego konfliktu i najwidoczniej Lee postanowił zerwać małżeńskie projekty swojej siostry. Smith przypomniał sobie porównanie Hastiego o małżeństwie ropuchy z gołębiem. To też uczuł pewne zadowolenie z takiego obrotu rzeczy. Stwierdził też, że twarz Bellinghama nie była wcale sympatyczną w chwili, gdy opanował go gniew. Zaiste, że takiemu człowiekowi nie należało powierzać przyszłości młodej niewinnej dziewczyny. VII. Smith mimowoli zapytywał siebie jaka mogła być przyczyna kłótni i jakiego rodzaju obietnice Bellingham wymusił na swym niedoszłym szwagrze. Widocznie musiała być to obietnica ważna, ponieważ Bellingham obawiał się jej złamania. W dniu owym Hastie miał rozegrać match z Mullinsem i tłumy ludzi płynęły wzdłuż wybrzeża rzeki. Słońce majowe przyświecało jasno, a powietrze przepełniała woń wiosennego kwiecia. Na wybrzeżu w chwili, gdy zjawił się tam Smith, znajdowały się już tłumy pragnące przyjrzeć się sportowym rozrywkom młodzieży. Medyk wyszukał sobie miejsce, z któregoby mógł najlepiej obserwować zawody. Za chwilę posłyszał świst syreny, który był oznajmieniem rozpoczęcia zawodów. Wyciągnął szyję i zobaczył, że Hastie kierując energicznie łódką wyprzedził odrazu o spory kawałek swego przeciwnika, który pozostał za nim w tyle. Dały się słyszeć okrzyki, oklaski. Smith rzucił również głośne „Hurra“ swemu przyjacielowi, a przekonany już o jego zwycięstwie spojrzał na zegarek i postanowił powrócić do swej pracy, którą tak niechętnie przerywał. W chwili, gdy miał już odejść uczuł, że ktoś dotyka jego ramienia i zobaczył koło siebie młodego Monkhouse Lee. — Zobaczyłem pana — rzekł młodzieniec tonem nieśmiałym i prawie błagalnym — jeżeli pan znajdzie dla mnie trochę czasu, to poprosiłbym pana o pół godziny rozmowy. Ta oto willa należy do mnie. Wynająłem ją do spółki z Harringtonem z Kings College. Możeby pan zechciał wstąpić do mnie na filiżankę herbaty? — Powinienem już powrócić do domu — rzekł Smith. — Mam ogromnie dużo pnący. Ale z przyjemnością wstąpię do pańskiego mieszkania na kilka minut. Nie byłbym wychodził wogóle z domu, gdyby Hastie nie należał do moich najserdeczniejszych przyjaciół. — I ja go uważam za przyjaciela. Nieprawdaż w jakiej pięknej przybył formie? Mullins ani się umył do niego. Ale proszę, niech pan wejdzie. Ta willa jest bardzo miłem schronieniem, gdzie pracuje się doskonale w czasie letnich miesięcy. Był to rzeczywiście mały biały domek o zielonych drzwiach i okiennicach, otoczony niewielkim ogródkiem. Willa ta oddaloną była o kilkadziesiąt metrów od wybrzeża rzeki. Wewnątrz domu główny pokój umeblowany był z wielką prostotą, jak gdyby jakieś biuro. Stół dębowy, drewniane półki przygniecione stosami książek, kilka reprodukcyj na ścianach. Na stoliku syczała paląca się maszynka naftowa. Obok na tacy przygotowane było wszystko co potrzebne jest do przygotowania i podania herbaty. — Niechże pan siądzie i zapali papierosa — zapraszał uprzejmie Lee. — Pozwoli pan przecież filiżankę herbaty? Doprawdy, to ogromnie uprzejmie z pańskiej strony, że pan zechciał wstąpić, wiem bowiem, że czas pańskich jest bardzo cenny. Mam panu jednak coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Mianowicie muszę panu powiedzieć, że na pańskiem miejscu zmieniłbym mieszkanie. — O!... Smith spojrzał mu w oczy, wstrzymując ruch ręki, w której trzymał zapaloną zapałkę. Zamierzał ją przytknąć do trzymanego w ustach papierosa. — Tak, to co powiedziałem może się panu wydać niezwykłem, ale tem gorzej, że nie mogę podać właściwych powodów, ponieważ związany jestem uroczystem przyrzeczeniem. Nie mogłem się jednak posunąć tak daleko, aby pana nie ostrzedz, że mieszkanie w najbliższem sąsiedztwie Bellinghama może być niebezpiecznem. Ja również zamierzam unikać go o ile możliwe najwięcej i dlatego przeprowadzam się do tej willi. — Niebezpiecznem? Co pan chce przez to powiedzieć? — Ach właśnie tego nie mogę powiedzieć. Ale proszę usłuchać mojej rady i zmienić pokój. Pokłóciliśmy się dzisiaj ostatecznie. Musiał pan nawet coś z tego usłyszeć, gdyż schodził pan właśnie po schodach. — Widziałem kolego, że byłeś zupełnie wyprowadzony z równowagi. — Ach Smith, ten Bellingham to straszny człowiek!... Tyle tylko mogę powiedzieć. Powziąłem pewne wątpliwości co do niego od owej nocy, kiedy to zemdlał i kiedy razem byliśmy w jego pokoju. A dzisiaj powiedział mi pewne rzeczy, które posłyszawszy zdębiałem poprostu, skamieniałem z przerażenia!... Z tego powodu przyszło między nami do gwałtownej kłótni i ostatecznego zerwania. Nie jestem świętoszkiem, ale jestem synem pastora i mam to przekonanie, że są pewne rzeczy, które się powinno pozostawić w spokoju. Dziękuję tylko Bogu, że odkryłem to wszystko zanim jeszcze nie jest zapóźno. Bo on przecież żeniąc się z moją siostrą, miał wejść do naszej rodziny. — Wszystko to bardzo pięknie, mój Lee — rzekł sucho Smith. — Mówisz jednak zadużo, nie mówiąc jednak dosyć. A teraz ja wypowiem moje zdanie: W takim wypadku, gdzie istnieją istotne powody do udzielenia poważnych ostrzeżeń, to nie istnieje przyrzeczenie wiążące. Jeżeli zobaczę, że jakiś łotr zamierza wysadzić dom w powietrze, nic nie powstrzyma mnie od tego, by mu przeszkodzić. — Ależ ja mu nie mogę przeszkodzić i nie mogę zrobić nic jak tylko ostrzec pana... — Nie mówiąc mi przed czem mnie pan przestrzega? — Przed Bellinghamem. — Ależ to dziecinada. Dlaczegóżbym miał się obawiać go więcej, aniżeli jakiegośkolwiek innego człowieka? — Nie wolno mi tego powiedzieć, mogę tylko zaznaczyć, że zmiana mieszkania jest prawie konieczna. Grozi panu niebezpieczeństwo; nie sądzę, aby Bellingham miał zamiar wręcz panu szkodzić, ale to się może zdarzyć. On jest obecnie sąsiadem niebezpiecznym. — Być może, że ja wiem o tem więcej, niż się koledze zdaje — rzekł Smith. — Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że ja wiem o tem, iż w mieszkaniu Bellinghama znajduje się stale jeszcze druga osoba. Monkhouse Lee podskoczył na krześle, nie panując nad swem wzburzeniem? — Jakto, więc zatem kolego? — Kobieta... Lee machnął ręką zniechęcony. — Moje usta są zamknięte — rzekł — nie mogę więcej powiedzieć. — W każdym razie — rzekł Smith — nie widzę powodu, dlaczego miałbym ze strachu porzucać mieszkanie, które mi najzupełniej odpowiada. Zaiste byłaby to jakaś niemęska słabość i tchórzostwo, gdybym się przenosił tutaj ze wszystkiemu mojemi larami i penatami dla jakiejś nieokreślonej obawy, że Bellingham może mi zrobić coś złego. Sadzę zatem, że muszę już zaryzykować i pozostać tam gdzie jestem... Aha widzę, że już piąta dochodzi, zatem wybaczcie młody kolego, ale muszę was pożegnać. VIII. Smith pożegnawszy się w krótkich słowach z młodym studentem, powrócił do siebie. Był trochę zmieszany, a trochę rozbawiony, co zresztą wypływało z jego natury, człowieka silnego, obdarzonego zimną krwią, a zagrożonego jakiemś tajemnem nieokreślonem niebezpieczeństwem. Abercrombie Smith pomimo gorączkowego tempa swej pracy, pozwalał sobie dwa razy w tygodniu na mały urlop. Mianowicie dwa razy w tygodniu we wtorek i piątek zwykł zawsze udawać się do Farlingforth do siedziby Dra Plumptree Petersona, który mieszkał za miastem. Peterson był serdecznym przyjacielem Francisa, starszego brata Smitha. Starszy kawaler, zamożny i lubiący żyć wygodnie, miał dobrze zaopatrzoną piwnicę i jeszcze lepiej bibljotekę, więc dom jego przedstawiał bardzo ponętny cel przechadzki dla młodzieńca, pragnącego zażyć trochę świeżego powietrza i odpoczynku. Dwa razy tedy w tygodniu medyk szedł ocienioną drzewami drogą wiejską, aby przepędzić sympatyczną godzinkę w wygodnie i komfortowo urządzonym gabinecie Petersona i porozmawiać przy szklance starego wina o różnych komerażach uniwersyteckich i najnowszych zdobyczach chirurgji. Następnego dnia po swojej rozmowne z młodym Lee, Smith zamknął swe podręczniki medyczne, o godz. kwadrans na dziewiątą i wstał od stołu, aby się udać do willi swego przyjaciela. W chwili, kiedy miał wyjść z pokoju, przypadkowo spojrzenie jego padło na jedną z książek, które Bellingham mu pożyczył. Medyk uczuł wyrzut sumienia, że tych książek dotychczas nie oddał. Chociażby Bellingham był jak najbardziej odpychającem indywiduum, nie należało przecież zachowywać się wobec niego niegrzecznie. Wziął tedy książki, zszedł na dół po schodach 1 zapukał do drzwi swego sąsiada. Nie odpowiedziano mu z wewnątrz pokoju, ale skoro pocisnął klamkę przekonał się, że drzwi nie były zamknięte na klucz. Zadowolony, że może uniknąć rozmowy z sąsiadem Smith wszedł do pokoju i położył książki wraz z swym biletem wizytowym na stole. Lampa była przykręconą i paliła się slabem światłem, jednakowoż w pokoju było na tyle jasno, że Smith mógł rozróżnić wzrokiem różne szczegóły. Pokój ten był zupełnie taki sam, jakim go widział poprzednim razem. Fryz z bóstw o głowach zwierzęcych, krokodyl zawieszony u sufitu, stół pokryty gazetami i suchemi liśćmi. Sarkofag mumji wsparty był o mur, ale mumji w nim nie było. Pozatem żaden ślad nie wskazywał, aby ten pokój zamieszkiwał jakiś drugi lokator. Smith sądził zatem, że był niesprawiedliwym w stosunku do Bellinghama. Gdyby ten człowiek miał do ukrycia jakąś tajemnicę, wówczas nie pozostawiałby drzwi otwartych, pozwalając wejść do pokoju pierwszemu lepszemu. Na schodach spiralnych ciemno było jak w studni. Więc Smith schodził powoli, po wyszczerbionych stopniach, gdy nagle doznał wrażenia, że coś przechodzi koło niego w ciemnościach. Posłyszał jakiś lekki szelest, poczuł jakiś słaby pęd powietrza, lekkie dotknięcie jego łokcia i to tak lekkie, że nie mógł być pewnym, czy nie było złudzeniem. Zatrzymał się i zaczął nadsłuchiwać, ale wiatr huczał w rynnach i nie można było nic więcej posłyszeć. — Czy to wy Styles? — zawołał. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Wokół niego i poza nim panował najzupełniejszy spokój i cisza. Smith wytłumaczył sobie to zjawisko silnym powiewem wiatru, ponieważ w murach starej wieży nie brakło szpar. A jednak byłby przed chwilą przysiągł, że słyszy jakieś kroki koło siebie. Wyszedł na podwórzec i stał jeszcze przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad tem, co mogło być powodem owego tajemniczego szelestu, gdy nagle zobaczył biegnącego szybko człowieka. — Czy to ty Smith? — Tak jest, to ja Hastie. — Na miłość Boską chodź prędko. Monkhouse Lee utopił się. Harrington z Kings College przyniósł tę nowinę, doktora niema chwilowo, musisz go zastąpić, ale spiesz się. Może on żyje jeszcze, może będzie go można uratować. — Czy macie „brandy“? — Nie. — W takim razie wezmę ze sobą trochę. Mam u siebie całą butelkę. Smith w ciemnościach powrócił do swego mieszkania, idąc po schodach prawie, że na czworakach, wziął butelkę i zbiegł na dół. W chwili, gdy przechodził obok pokoju Bellinghama, zobaczył coś takiego, co go przykuło do ziemi. Drzwi, które zamknął za sobą były obecnie otwarte, a nawprost niego w mdłem świetle lampy widniał oparty o ścianę sarkofag mumji. Kilka minut temu wstecz sarkofag ten był próżny, na co medyk mógł przysiąc. A jednak obecnie sarkofag zawierał groźne ciało z jej czarnem zrogowaciałem obliczem, zwróconem nawprost drzwi. Mumja trwała bez ruchu i bez życia, ale medykowi, gdy tak na nią patrzał wydało się, że jakaś iskierka ukryta życia drga, w niej, że jakiś błysk zaledwie dostrzegalny świadomości świeci w tych małych oczach, w głębi czarnych orbit. Był do tego stopnia ogłuszony i wzburzony, że zapomniał o swem zadaniu i stał, patrząc na to straszliwe oblicze, gdy nagle głos przyjaciela, idący ku niemu z dołu przywrócił mu przytomność. — Chodźże Smith, — wołał Hastie — przecież tu chodzi o śmierć, albo życie — wiesz przecież o tem, spiesz się!... — Biegnijmy więc!... Puścili się pędem wśród ciemności. Ciężko dysząc ze zmęczenia przybyli do małej willi na brzegu rzeki. Monkhouse Lee ociekając wodą, leżał na kanapie. Jego czarne włosy oblepione były wodorostami, na wargach barwy ołowiu widniały strzępy białej piany. Obok topielca klęczał kolega jego Harrington, usiłujący przywołać do życia to nieruchome ciało. — Zdaje mi się, że on żyje jeszcze — rzekł Smith, oparłszy rękę na piersi młodzieńca. — Przyłóżcie szkiełko zegarka do jego warg. Tak. Oddycha jeszcze. Hastie weź jego jedno ramię, naśladuj mnie, a zdołamy go przywrócić do życia. Przez 10 minut pracowali w milczeniu, podnosząc i opuszczając ramiona bezprzytomnego, aby w ten sposób wywołać oddech. Nareszcie oczekiwany dreszcz przebiegł ciało pacjenta, powieki jego zadrgały. Monkhouse Lee otworzył oczy. Trzej studenci wydali jednogłośny okrzyk radości. — Przyjdźże do siebie chłopcze, napędziłeś nam porządnie strachu. — Napij się trochę brandy. Łyknij porządnie z butelki. — No, już wszystko dobrze teraz — rzekł Harrington. — Boże, co ja strachu przeżyłem. Czytamłem sobie właśnie najspokojniej, kiedy Lee wyszedł z domu, aby odbyć małą przechadzkę nad rzeką.. Nagle słyszę krzyk i plusk ciała wpadającego do wody. Wybiegłem natychmiast, zanim jednak zdołałem go odnaleźć i wydobyć z wody, zdawało się, że już życie z niego uciekło. Potem Simpson nie mógł iść po doktora, ponieważ kuleje na nogę, pobiegłem sam, doktora nie zastałem. Gdyby nie wy, drodzy przyjaciele, to naprawdę nie wiem, co byłbym zrobił. No, przyjacielu, już wszystko dobrze, siadaj. Monkhouse Lee podniósł się na rękach i rozglądał się wokół błędnym wzrokiem. — Co się stało? — zapytał. — Wpadłem do rzeki, ach, tak przypominam sobie. Wyraz zgrozy błysnął w jego oczach, jakby nagle przestrachem ogarnięty ukrył twarz w dłoniach. — W jaki sposób wpadłeś do rzeki? — Nie wpadłem wcale. — Cóż się zatem stało? — Wrzucono mnie do wody. Znajdowałem się niedaleko brzegu, gdy nagle coś poza mną podniosło mnie jak piórko i rzuciło do wody. Nie słyszałem nic i nic nie widziałem, ale wiem doskonale co to było. — I ja wiem również — szepnął Smith. Lee rzucił mu spojrzenie zdumione. — Więc dowiedziałeś się kolego — rzekł. — Czy pamiętacie o radzie jakiej wam udzieliłem? — Tak jest i zaczynam mniemać, że powinienem pójść za tą radą. — Niechże mnie djabli porwą, jeżeli rozumiem cośkolwiek z tego, co mówicie, przyjaciele — rzekł Hastie. — Sądzę jednak, że Lee powinien położyć się do łóżka. O przyczynach wypadku będziemy mieli dosyć czasu mówić później, kiedy nasz przyjaciel trochę się wzmocni. Sądzę Smith, że możemy go już pozostawić samego. Wracam do kolegjum, a jeżeli ty idziesz także w tym kierunku, możemy po drodze porozmawiać. Nie rozmawiali jednak wiele w czasie drogi, ponieważ umysł Smitha zanadto był zajęty wypadkami ubiegłego wieczoru. Fakt nieobecności mumji w pokoju jego sąsiada, tajemnicze widmowe kroki, które słyszał tuż koło siebie na schodach i ten niewytłumaczony powrót mumji — potem napad, którego Lee padł ofiarą, napad, który nastąpił tak szybko po kłótni pomiędzy młodym studentem a jego niedoszłym szwagrem. Wszystkie te liczne drobne szczegóły jednoczyły się w jego umyśle w pewna całość, w pewien łańcuch powiązanych wydarzeń, których pierwsze ogniwo kryło się w pokoju Bellinghama. Nieokreślone, fantastyczne podejrzenie ukształtowało się nagle jako coś prawie pewnego i groźnego. A jednak to coś monstrualnego, niezrozumiałego, przekraczającego granice wszelkiej wiedzy ludzkiej!... Jakikolwiek człowiek bezstronny, a nawet przyjaciel, idący obok niego powiedziałby, że wzrok go omylił, że mumja znajdowała się zawsze w swojej posępnej kryjówce, że Lee wpadł do rzeki, ponieważ może się to zdarzyć każdemu człowiekowi, który spaceruje nad brzegiem wody i że na rozdrażnienie nerwów najlepszym środkiem jest brom. Wszak on sam powiedziałby to wszystko komu innemu, ktoby mu o podobnych wypadkach opowiadał. A przecie przysiągłby, że Bellingham jest mordercą, posługującym się bronią, jakiej nie użył jeszcze żaden człowiek w historji ludzkości. Że popełniał on zbrodnię jedyną w swoim rodzaju. Pożegnawszy się z kolegą, Smith skierował swe kroki w stronę wieży. Szedł powoli, ociągając się, albowiem z niechęcią powracał do swego mieszkania, ze względu na tak denerwujące sąsiedztwo. Zamierzał iść za radą Lee i wyprowadzić się możliwie najprędzej. Jakże bowiem może człowiek pracować w mieszkaniu, w którem musi ciągle nastawiać ucha, nasłuchując co się dzieje u sąsiada. Przechodząc koło klombu dostrzegł, że w oknie u Bellinghama świeci się jeszcze. W chwili, gdy miał skręcić na wyższe piętro, drzwi pokoju jego sąsiada otwarły się i ukazał się w nich Bellingham. Ze swoją tłustą, złą twarzą przypominał wielkiego pająka, snującego zatrutą siatkę. — Dobry wieczór — rzekł. — Może pań wstąpi do mnie. — Nie — odparł szorstko Smith. — Nie? Spieszy się pan dzisiaj, jak widzę. Chciałem pana zapytać o Lee. Zmartwiło mnie to bardzo, gdy posłyszałem, że zdarzyło mu się nieszczęście. Ton jego głosu i wyraz twarzy były poważne. Ale w oczach błyszczała tajona ironja. Nie uszło to uwagi Smitha, który postanowił go zgnębić i odpłacić za te drwiny. — Zmartwi to pana bezwątpienia jeszcze więcej, gdy pan się dowie, że Lee ma się zupełnie dobrze i że nie grozi mu już żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Pańskie piekielne sztuczki zawiodły tym razem. Och, niech mnie pan nie usiłuje wprowadzić w błąd swoją bezczelnością. Wiem o wszystkiem. Bellingham odstąpił krok wstecz i patrząc na rozgniewanego medyka, przymknął drzwi do połowy, jak gdyby się chciał zasłonić przed napadem. — Czyś pan oszalał — zawołał. — Co pan chce przez to powiedzieć? Panu się zdaje, że ja brałem jakiś udział w przygotowaniu wypadku, który zdarzył się Lee. — Tak jest — zagrzmiał Smith. — Pan, nikt inny tylko pan i ten worek starych kości, który tam jest poza panem. Wy ułożyliście to pomiędzy sobą. Mówię panu prawdę w oczy, panie Bellingham. Nie pali się obecnie na stosach takich ludzi jak pan, ale mamy jeszcze kata w Anglji, który wiesza. I na Świętego Jerzego przysięgam, że jeżeli jeszcze komuś z kolegjum zdarzy się coś złego w czasie pańskiego tutaj pobytu, to zawiśniesz na stryczku. Moja w tem głowa. Przekona się pan, że pańskie djabelskie sztuczki egipskie nie popłacają w Anglji. — Ależ pan dostałeś ataku szału — rzekł Bellingham. — Niech i tak będzie, ale pan niech sobie zapamięta to co mówię, bo przekona się pan, że ja dotrzymuję słowa. Bellingham zatrzasnął drzwi, a Smith drżąc z wściekłego gniewu, powrócił do swego mieszkania. Zamknął drzwi starannie od zewnątrz. Nie mógł tej nocy pracować ani spać. Prawie całą noc przepędził bezsennie, paląc fajkę i rozmyślając o dziwnych wypadkach ubiegłego wieczoru. IX. Następnego poranka Smith nic nie słyszał o swym sąsiedzie, natomiast Harrington odwiedził go popołudniu powiadomił, że Lee powrócił już prawie zupełnie do normalnego stanu zdrowia. Przez cały dzień Smith pracował pilnie, chcąc nadrobić stracony czas, ale nad wieczorem postanowił złożyć wizytę swemu przyjacielowi, drowi Petersonowi. Ładny spacer i przyjacielska rozmowa z rozumnym człowiekiem oddziaływują zawsze dobrze na podrażnione nerwy. W momencie, gdy przechodził koło drzwi Bellinghama, drzwi te były zamknięte. Skoro jednak Smith już na ostatnim stopniu schodów odwrócił głowę, zobaczył swego sąsiada, który spoglądał za nim z uchylonych drzwi. Smith szedł szybko, wciągając z rozkoszą w płuca łagodne, wiosenne powietrze. Na niebie jaśniał sierp księżyca, siejąc srebrne światło, na ocienioną drzewami drogę. Powiewał lekki, świeży wiaterek. Białe, wełniste chmurki przelatywały po błękicie wieczornego nieba. Wkrótce Smith znalazł się poza obrębem domów na gościńcu pachnącym świeżo rozkwitłymi bzami. Z gościńca skręcił na samotną, mało uczęszczaną ścieżkę, wiodącą do domu jego przyjaciela. Chociaż nie było jeszcze zbyt późno, Smith nie spotkał nikogo na swej drodze. Sprężystym krokiem szedł naprzód w kierunku długiej, piaskiem wysypanej alei, wiodącej do mieszkania dra Petersona. Był już tak blisko, że widział sympatyczne światło, które idąc od okien przesiewało swój blask poprzez liście drzew. Mimowoli obejrzał się poza siebie na drogę, którą tylko co przebył. Zobaczył, że coś szybko podąża za nim, w cieniu drzew bez szelestu, niby widmo. Była to jakaś istota o nieokreślonych ciemnych zarysach, zaledwie że widzialna na tle atmosfery wieczornej. Z każdą chwilą zmniejszała się odległość, pomiędzy tą istotą a Smithem. Gdy wreszcie tajemniczy przedmiot wynurzył się z ciemności, Smith zobaczył długą chudą szyję i dwoje oczu, które miały go odtąd prześladować w snach. Smith wydał okrzyk przerażenia i ogarnięty szalonym strachem, zaczął uciekać, chcąc ocalić swe życie. Biegł w kierunku czerwonych świateł, a tajemniczy prześladowca tuż za nim. Smith był znakomitym szybkobiegaczem, ale tym razem biegł jak nigdy jeszcze poprzednio. Gnał go szalony strach. Poza sobą słyszał suchy szelest spiesznych kroków. Rzuciwszy spojrzenie poza siebie zobaczył, że ta okropna istota skakała jak tygrys, oczy jej błyszczały niesamowicie, chude ramię było wyciągnięte naprzód. Straszliwy ten pościg trwał blisko minutę, wreszcie Smith dopadł drzwi, które na szczęście były otwarte. Gorączkowo zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą i zamknął na rygiel, potem prawie, że zemdlony upadł na fotel. — Na Boga Smith, co się z tobą dzieje? — zapytał Peterson, który się ukazał w drzwiach. — Daj mi trochę wina. Peterson wybiegł i powrócił pospiesznie z karafką i kieliszkiem. — Przyjacielu co ci się stało — zapytał. Jesteś blady, jak płótno. Smith wypił wino, odstawił kieliszek, wstał i odetchnął głęboko. — Przychodzę powoli do siebie — rzekł. — Nigdy w życiu nie przeżyłem jeszcze takiego wstrząśnienia. Pozwolisz jednak Peterson, że będę spał tutaj tego wieczoru, ponieważ nie miałbym odwagi powracać tą samą drogą w nocy. Wiem, że to tchórzostwo, słabość, ale to silniejsze odemnie. Peterson popatrzył na swojego gościa pytającym wzrokiem. — Naturalnie, że możesz tutaj spać o ile zechcesz. Powiem natychmiast mojej gospodyni, aby ci przygotowała posłanie w gościnnym pokoju. — Ale co ci się stało mój młody przyjacielu? — Chodź ze mną doktorze na górę i spojrzyj przez okno. Chcę, żebyś zobaczył to co ja widziałem. Za chwilę wyglądali obaj przez okno w górnej sali, skąd roztaczał się widok rozległy. Aleja wiodąca do willi i pola z obu stron leżące oddychały spokojem i ciszą, skąpane w srebrzystym świetle księżyca. Nie było widać nikogo. — Wiesz Smith — rzekł Peterson — że gdybym nie wiedział, iż jesteś człowiekiem, który się nie upija, to przypuściłbym... Cóż u licha tak cię nastraszyło? — Zaraz wszystko opowiem. Ale gdzie on mógł pójść, o proszę patrzeć teraz doktorze, proszę patrzeć, na skręcie drogi, tuż na wprost nas. — Tak jest, widzę, niepotrzebnie szczypiesz mnie w ramię. Widzę, że ktoś przechodzi. Zdaje się, że to jakiś mężczyzna wysoki, bardzo wysoki i bardzo chudy. A ty co widzisz? Drżysz ciągle jak liść? — Byłem w szponach djabła, oto wszystko. Ale zejdźmy na dół, opowiem ci doktorze całą historję. Zeszli. W wesołem świetle lampy z kieliszkiem wina przed sobą opowiadał Smith przyjacielowi po kolei wszystkie wypadki, które łączyły się w tak dziwny łańcuch od owej nocy, gdy znalazł Bellinghama zemdlonego w obliczu mumji, aż do okropnego swego przeżycia ostatniego wieczoru. Oto rzekł wreszcie, jak przedstawia się ta tajemnicza sprawa. Wszystko to razem jest monstrualne, nieprawdopodobne, a jednak prawdziwe. Dr. Peterson siedział dłuższy czas, trwając w milczeniu, na twarzy jego widać było usilną pracę myśli i wielkie zakłopotanie. Rzekł wreszcie: — Nigdy w życiu nie słyszałem o czemś podobnem. Ale to co słyszę, to są fakty, z których należy wyciągnąć wnioski. — Wyciągnij je sam, doktorze. — Chciałbym jednak wiedzieć, jakie ty wyciągnąłeś wnioski. Jesteś bardziej kompetentnym, bo rozmyślałeś nad tą sprawą, a ja nie. Otóż niektóre szczegóły mogą przedstawiać się mętnie, ale główne punkty wydają mi się dosyć jasne. Ten Bellingham w czasie swoich studjów orjentalnych stał się panem jakiegoś piekielnego sekretu przy pomocy, którego mumję — lub specjalnie tę może właśnie mumję można chwilowo przywołać do życia. Zajęty był on właśnie tym strasznym eksperymentem tej nocy, gdy zemdlał. Bezwątpienia, że widok tej zczerniałej istoty z przed 4.000 lat nagle ożywionej i poruszającej się, nie pozostał bez wpływu na jego nerwy, pomimo, że był przygotowany do tego zjawiska. Wszakże pierwsze słowa jego po przyjściu do przytomności, to było nazwanie siebie samego głupcem. Z czasem przywykł do tego i przestał się tą rzeczą denerwować. Widocznie życie wstępujące w mumje było tylko chwilowem, ponieważ widywałem ją w sarkofagu równie martwą, jak ten stół. Przypuszczam, że Bellingham rozporządza jakąś metodą umożliwiającą mu przeprowadzenie tego zmartwychwstania. Dokonawszy tego strasznego cudu, pomyślał widocznie o tem, aby się tą istotą posługiwać jako swojem narzędziem. Ożywiona mumja nie jest pozbawiona inteligencji i ma wielką siłę. W jakimś nieznanym mi celu zwierzył się on swemu przyszłemu szwagrowi, ale Lee, który jest dobrym chrześcijaninem, nie chciał słyszeć nawet o takim djabelskim eksperymencie. Pokłócili się tedy i mój młody przyjaciel postanowił zerwać małżeństwo swej siostry z Bellinghamem. Wskrzesiciel mumji nie chcąc stracić narzeczonej, usiłował pozbyć się Lee i posłał za nim tę straszną istotę. Próbował on również usunąć przy pomocy mumji innego człowieka, studenta Nortona, do którego żywił urazę. Wypadkiem tylko te oba morderstwa zostały udaremnione. Ponieważ ja ostatnio czyniłem mu wyrzuty i dałem do zrozumienia, że domyślam się jego tajemnicy, a więc postanowił on mnie usunąć z swej drogi, zanim zdążyłbym powiadomić o tem wszystkiem kogokolwiek innego. Zna moje zwyczaje i wiedział dobrze, dokąd wychodzę. Udało mi się wyjść cało i naprawdę doktorze szczęśliwemu wypadkowi zawdzięczam tylko, że mnie nie znajdziesz jutro martwego przed progiem swego domu. Naogół nie jestem nerwowym i nie sądziłbym, że kiedykolwiek będę zdolnym do tak śmiertelnego przestrachu, jak dzisiejszego wieczoru. — Mój drogi chłopcze, zanadto serjo bierzesz te rzeczy — rzekł dr. Peterson. — Nerwy twoje są trochę nadszarpane pracą. Jakże tego rodzaju istota mogłaby się przedostać poza mur Oxfordu, nie będąc nie zauważona przez nikogo. — Zauważono ją, ale wytłumaczono sobie historją małpy, która uciekła z menażerji i błąka się po okolicach. Wszyscy to sobie w ten sposób komentują. — Rzeczywiście wypadki łączą się w zadziwiający sposób. A jednak, mój drogi przyjacielu, przyznasz, że każde poszczególne z tych wydarzeń może być wyjaśnione w sposób zupełnie naturalny. — Jakto, nawet moja dzisiejsza wieczorna przygoda? — Wyszedłeś już z domu podrażniony nerwowo, z głową pełną swoich fantastycznych przypuszczeń. Jakiś włóczęga, wysoki, chudy, wygłodzony skradał się poza tobą, może zamierzając cię napaść i okraść, a widząc, że uciekasz, odważył się ścigać cię. Twoje przerażenie i wyobraźnia dopełniły reszty. — A jednak nie sądzę, Peterson, jednak nie sadzę. — Z drugiej strony jest to więcej niż możliwem, że w chwili, gdyś zobaczył próżny sarkofag, a następnie w kilka minut potem ujrzałeś w nim mumję, to uległeś halucynacji wzrokowej, spowodowanej niedostatecznem oświetleniem, wszakże lampa była przykręcona. — Nie, nie, to nie była halucynacja. Ta przeklęta mumja naprawdę opuściła swój sarkofag. — Lee mógł przecież sam wpaść do rzeki. Norton o mało co nie stał się ofiarą jakiegoś dusiciela. Bezwątpienia, że oskarżasz Bellinghama o straszliwą zbrodnię. Gdybyś jednak oskarżył go przed jakąkolwiek władzą, to roześmianoby ci się poprotu w nos. — Wiem, żeby tak było i dlatego zamierzam wziąć sam tę sprawę w ręce. — O! — Tak, czuję, że obowiązek mi to nakazuje. Muszę to zresztą zrobić dla bezpieczeństwa mej własnej osoby. Ta bestja bowiem nie zaniecha zemsty. Zastanowiłem się już dobrze nad tem, co mi czynić należy. Przedewszystkiem poprosiłbym pana o papier i pióro. — Proszę bardzo. Tam, na tym stole znajdziesz wszystko, co ci do pisania potrzebne. Smith usiadł przed biurkiem i przez godzinę pochylony przesuwał szybko piórem po białych kartkach papieru. W końcu Smith odetchnąwszy z ulgą, wstał, zebrał kartki, które przyjaciel jego poprzednio już przeglądał, uporządkował je, a kładąc ostatnią kartkę przed Petersonem, rzekł: — Doktorze, zechciej łaskawie podpisać to, jako świadek. — Świadek, czego? — Mojego podpisu i daty. Data jest w tym wypadku najważniejszą. Cała moja egzystencja zależy może od tego. — Mój drogi Smith, mówisz jak człowiek nie przy zdrowych zmysłach. Może ty masz gorączkę? Pozwól, abym ci zmierzył temperaturę i połóż się do łóżka. — Przeciwnie, nigdy nie mówiłem z większą świadomością. I przyrzekam, że położę się odrazu spać, skoro tylko doktor mi to podpisze. — Ale co to jest? — To jest opowiadanie o tem wszystkiem, co się w ostatnich czasach wydarzyło. Wszystko to, co panu już ustnie opowiedziałem. Chcę, aby pan poświadczył. — No dobrze, — rzekł Peterson, kładąc swój podpis pod nazwiskiem przyjaciela. Podpisałem. A co dalej? — Zatrzymaj ten papier doktorze i przedłóż go dopiero wtedy, gdyby mnie zaaresztowano. — Zaaresztowano? Za co? — Za morderstwo. Jest to bardzo możliwe, a chcę być przygotowany na wszelką ewentualność. Jedna tylko droga stoi przedemną otworem i jestem najzupełniej zdecydowany pójść nią. — Na miłość Boską, bądź ostrożny. — Proszę mi wierzyć, że gdybym postąpił inaczej, to popełniłbym większą nieostrożność. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę potrzebował nudzić cię. W każdym razie jednak czuć się będę spokojniejszym, wiedząc, że posiadasz na piśmie wyjaśnienia moich pobudek. Obecnie jestem gotów iść za twoją radą i położyć się spać, ponieważ muszę się na jutro wyspać, aby się czuć zupełnie rzeźkim. X. Abercrombie Smith nie był zaiste człowiekiem, którego wygodnie byłoby mieć za nieprzyjaciela. Powolny, flegmatyczny, systematyczny, uprzejmy w obejściu, stawał się nieubłaganym, gdy go zmuszano do działania. W całej działalności swojej życiowej przejawiał tę samą siłę woli i zdecydowanie, jaka cechowała jego pracę naukową. Porzucił swoje studja na jeden dzień, a nie chciał, aby dzień ten był stracony na marne. Gospodarzowi swemu nie powiedział ani słowa o swoich projektach, ale już o godzinie 9-tej rano znajdował się na drodze do Oxfordu. Na High Street wstąpił do sklepu rusznikarza, kupił sobie rewolwer i naboje. Skierował się następnie do mieszkania Hastiego. Wioślarz spożywał właśnie śniadanie, pijąc herbatę i czytając równocześnie „Sporting Times“. — O, kogóż widzę — zawołał. — Co się stało? Czy chcesz herbaty? — Dziękuję. Jestem już po śniadaniu. Chcę, ażebyś poszedł ze mną Hastie i zrobił to, o co cię poproszę. — Najchętniej, mój drogi. — Weź ze sobą mocny kij. — Doskonale. Mam taką pałę, że możnaby nią zabić byka. — I jeszcze jedna rzecz. Masz u siebie komplet lancetów. Daj mi najdłuższy. — Proszę, oto jest. Ale jak widzę, ty się zbroisz, niby na wojnę. Może jeszcze czego potrzeba? — Nie, to wystarczy. Smith schował nóż i skierował się ku wieży. Przyjaciel towarzyszył mu. — Nie jesteśmy już dziećmi, Hastie, — rzekł. Sądzę, że będę mógł działać sam, ale przez ostrożność zabieram cię ze sobą. Będę miał małą rozmowę z Bellinghamem. Jeśli przyjdzie mi mieć do czynienia tylko z nim, to oczywiście nie będę potrzebował twojej pomocy, jeżeli jednak przywołam cię, biegnij natychmiast na górę, wpadnij do jego pokoju i wal twoim kijem, ile wlezie. Czyś zrozumiał? — Doskonale. Nie będę żałował ręki. — A zatem pozostań tutaj. Być może, że nie zabawisz długo. Nie ruszaj się jednak z miejsca, dopóki cię nie zawołam lub dopóki nie zejdę. — Będę stał, jak murowany. Smith wszedł po schodach na górę, otwarł drzwi pokoju Bellinghama i wszedł do wnętrza. Bellingham siedział przy stole i pisał. Obok niego w pośród nagromadzonych dziwacznych przedmiotów widniał sarkofag, zaopatrzony numerem 249. Przerażający lokator sarkofagu był tym razem obecny w swojej kryjówce. Smith rozejrzał się spokojnie wokół, zamknął drzwi na klucz od wewnątrz, klucz schował do kieszeni i podszedł wprost ku kominkowi. Potarł zapałkę o pudełko i rozpalił ogień. Bellingham, siedząc ciągle, spoglądał na niego wzrokiem pełnym zdumienia i gniewu. — Mój panie, co to znaczy, pan się zachowuje tutaj, jakby pan był u siebie w domu. Smith bynajmniej nie zakłopotany położył swój zegarek na stole, wyjął z kieszeni rewolwer, a potem drugą ręką dobył noża. Rewolwer skierował wprost ku twarzy Bellinghama. — A teraz — rzekł — do dzieła. Proszę natychmiast pociąć tę mumję. — Ach tak, to o to chodzi — rzekł drwiącym tonem Bellingham. — Istotnie, tylko o to. Powiedziano mi, że prawo nie może panu nic zrobić. Ale ja znam inne prawo, które wymierzy sprawiedliwość. Przysięgam na Boga, który mnie stworzył, że jeżeli za 5 minut nie weźmiesz się do roboty, to wpakuję ci bez wahania kulę w łeb jak psu. — Chcesz mnie pan zamordować1? Bellingham wstał, twarz jego była żółto-sina. — Tak jest. — I dlaczegóż to? — Ażeby położyć kres twoim zbrodniom. Już minuta minęła. — Ale cóż ja takiego uczyniłem1? — Już ja to wiem i pan to wie także. — To są jakieś majaczenia. — Dwie minuty upłynęły. — Ależ pan musi mi podać swoje racje. Pan jest szaleńcem, niebezpiecznym warjatem. Dlaczegóż ja mam niszczyć moją własność. To jest bardzo cenna mumja. — Trzeba ja pociąć i spalić. — Nie zrobię tego. — Cztery minuty upłynęły. Smith przyłożył rewolwer do skroni Bellinghama. W oczach miał wyraz nieugiętego postanowienia. — Dobrze, dobrze — krzyknął Bellingham — zrobię to. Z gorączkowym pośpiechem wziął nóż i kiereszował twarz mumji, spoglądając ciągle wokół siebie, aby się przekonać, czy rewolwer gościa ciągle jest przeciw niemu skierowany. Pod ciosami noża mumja rozpadała się w kawałki. Żółty gęsty pył opadał na ziemię i sprzęty. Suche zioła kruszyły się i ciemnym deszczem opadały na ziemię. Nagle z hałasem kręgosłup zwalił się na ziemię, a za nim posypały się zczerniałe kości. — A teraz w ogień to wszystko — rozkazał Smith. Płomienie zasyczały, obejmując swym palącym uściskiem te suche, czarne szczątki. Po twarzach obu mężczyzn ściekał pot. Ale jeden z nich tylko schylał się i pracował, podczas gdy drugi siedząc spokojnie pilnował go i obserwował. Gęsty dym zaczął się unosić z kominka. Przykry swąd spalonych kości i włosów rozchodził się w powietrzu. Za kwadrans z mumji nr. 249 nie pozostało nic oprócz zwęglonych szczątków. — No, cóż, czy pan zadowolony? — mruknął Bellingham, rzucając swemu prześladowcy spojrzenie, w którem malowała się nienawiść i zarazem trwoga. — O, jeszcze nie. Chcę usunąć cały ten pański materjał. Dość mamy tych sztuczek djabelskich. Do ognia z temi suchemi liśćmi. One mogą pozostawać w jakimś związku z pańskimi czarodziejskiemi sztukami. — I cóż jeszcze? — zapytał Bellingham, skoro liście zostały już pożarte przez płomienie. — A, teraz jeszcze ten rulon papyrusu, który leżał na stole owej nocy. Ten papyrus jest w szufladzie, nieprawdaż! — Nie, nie — krzyknął Bellingham — niech go pan nie pali, błagam. Pan sam nie wiesz, co czynisz. To rzecz jedyna na świecie. Zawiera mądrość, jakiej nikt jeszcze nie poznał. — Niech zginie. — Ależ Smith, przecież pan tego nie możesz ode mnie żądać naprawdę. Ja się podzielę moją wiedzą z panem. Powiem panu, co on zawiera. Albo przynajmniej niech mi go pan pozwoli skopjować, zanim go spalisz. Bellingham postąpił kilka kroków naprzód i usiłował rękami wydobyć rulon z płomieni. Ale Smith go odepchnął i pozostał przy ognisku, dopóki papyrus nie obrócił się w szare popioły. — Obecnie, mistrzu Bellinghamie, sądzę, że wyłamałem panu dostatecznie jadowite zęby. Posłyszy pan jeszcze o mnie, gdyby panu przyszła ochota powrócić do starych sztuczek. A teraz dowidzenia, bo muszę powrócić do mej pracy. XI. Tak brzmi opowiadanie Abercrombie Smitha o dziwnych wypadkach, które zdarzyły się w starem kolegjum oxfordzkiem na wiosnę 1884 roku. Bellingham wkrótce potem opuścił kolegium i wyjechał do Sudanu. Wiedza ludzka i rozum są ograniczone, a drogi, któremi chadza natura dziwne i niezrozumiałe. I któż zdoła zakreślić granice rzeczom ciemnym i niepojętym, które znajdują ci, co szukają. C. * Category:Opowiadania Category:Przekłady z języka angielskiego Category:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim